Temps de pluie
by MissLundi
Summary: One shot yaoi très court. AphroditeXSorente faisons dans le pas commun :p


_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent initialement à Masami Kurumada. Je n'ai fait que les embaucher._

_**Commentaire :** C'est ma première fanfic. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, mais c'est une des rares fois ou je finis quelque chose. Cependant, je ne vous demande pas d'indulgence. Si vous voulez me massacrer, vous y êtes autorisé. C'est en tombant qu'on apprend à grandir… )_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ha ! Et il paraît que les reviews rendent heureux…_

**Temps de pluie**

Ce matin de cette fin d'été, la pluie ravageait violemment le sanctuaire. Des vagues immenses venaient se fracasser sur la falaise du cap Sounion et la mer semblait aussi effrénée que les chevaux de foudre de Zeus lui-même. La poussière habituellement sèche du sanctuaire se déversait à présent en boue liquide sur les marches du zodiaque d'or telle un ruisseau impétueux. Aphrodite ferma les yeux pour écouter l'orage, la pluie sur la végétation, sur le toit, le long des gouttières ciselées. Il se retourna dans son lit. Envie de rien, sauf peut-être de grasse matinée. Les douze maisons étaient comme autant de cocons, immobiles dans la tempête.

Aphrodite baillât. Finalement, la faim le fit sortir de sa torpeur, et c'est enroulé dans sa couette qu'il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Les servants du chevalier des poissons, voyant leur maître enfin réveillé, s'affairèrent et préparèrent le déjeuner. Aphrodite mangeait devant la fenêtre en regardant les eaux tomber du ciel avec fureur, lorsqu'une envie soudaine le prit.

Il ne regretta pas la simple tenue grecque de lin blanc dont il s'était vêtu. Malgré l'orage et la pluie, l'air était chaud, comme se devait de l'être un orage d'été. Il manqua de glisser sur les marches recouvertes de boues tandis qu'il dévalait l'escalier. Il se sentait le cœur léger, et la descente ainsi pimentée fit naître une pointe d'euphorie en lui. Avec ce temps orageux, ses cheveux avaient pris une délicate teinte bleu-grisée soyeuse. Ainsi que tout le sanctuaire. Un ciel bas et majestueusement lourd étalait son magnifique ton gris perle au dessus des maisons d'un blanc immaculé et de la végétation d'un vert sombre trempé. La pluie serrée s'abattait telle un rideau voilant le décors. Aphrodite sentait cette odeur d'humidité qu'il aimait tant, discrète mais puissante, lorsque l'eau rencontre la terre. Il était aux anges.

Enfin il arriva au pied des falaises. Le chevalier des poisons regarda presque avec une appréhension émue les immenses vagues déferlant sur la grève et battant les flancs de la falaise. Il quitta ses sandales et, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, se jeta dans l'eau. La mer était chaude. Il se laissait porter par le va-et-vient violent des vagues, plongeait, laissait la pluie laver son visage du sel… Après avoir passé quelques jours dans un ennui mortel, il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Il se sentait bien partit pour longer la falaise à la nage, lorsqu'il entendit de la musique. C'était un doux son de flûte, une mélodie délicate et joyeuse dont les trilles jouaient avec le rythme de la pluie. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la falaise et se rendit compte avec étonnement que la grotte de la prison du cap, ouverte, n'était pas immergée. Il s'accrocha à un rocher à l'entrée. De là, la musique était plus forte. Curieux, il sortit de l'eau et entra.

Le son changea de façon si brutale qu'il aurait cru être devenu sourd, n'eut été le son de la flûte, plus présent que jamais. Alors que le vacarme de la pluie et de la mer étaient subitement devenus bruits de fond, celle-ci résonnait sur les parois fraîches avec une vivacité à la fois entraînante et émouvante. La musique semblait lui aller droit au cœur, résonner directement dans son esprit. Un nœud étrange se forma dans sa gorge tandis que les larmes menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux. C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Sorrente, dans un élégant costume viennois qui semblait sortit d'un autre siècle, était assis contre la roche. Son corps tout entier dansait avec sa musique autour de sa flûte traversière en mouvement vifs et gracieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Aphrodite, sans cesser de jouer. Ses yeux étonnés et rieurs glissaient sur le corps du nouvel arrivant, considérant ses pieds nus, ses jambes fuselées, la tunique blanche et trempée qui collait à son corps et en dévoilait la musculature fine et parfaite, son visage aux traits si fins, ainsi que la longue chevelure qui l'encadrait. Le chevalier des poissons vient s'asseoir à coté de lui, contre la paroi et l'écouta jouer, captivé. Sorrente le regardait d'un air amusé, tandis qu'il répondait à ses regards par des sourires. Finalement, Aphrodite posa sa tête contre l'épaule du flûtiste. Le morceau pris fin. Alors que les dernières notes résonnaient encore dans sa tête, la pluie recommençait à se faire présente, emplissant la grotte de sa musique discordante et fraîche.

Au bout d'un moment, Aphrodite leva la tête vers Sorrente et trouva son visage souriant plus près qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une douce vague de chaleur l'envahit, tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Le marina passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et plissa ses yeux au regard tendre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Aphrodite sentait la douce pression de la main de Sorrente sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres chaudes se pressaient doucement contre les siennes. Elles avaient le goût salé de la mer. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le plaisir s'emparer de lui. Et tandis que ses mains glissaient sur le corps du jeune homme, celui ci entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent. Le bruit de la tempête à l'extérieur avait laissé place à celui de leur deux souffles, ponctués de petits gémissements de plaisir.

Aphrodite était tombé malade en retournant au sanctuaire. La pluie était bien plus froide que la mer. Il entra dans son temple, s'annonçant par un superbe éternuement et apprécia le thé bouillant qui lui fut servit. Il le sirota emmitouflé dans de chaudes et épaisses serviettes. Assis près de la fenêtre, il regardait une fois de plus la pluie qui s'abattait sur le sanctuaire, et se laissa aller à rêver de leur prochain rendez-vous, un sourire se peignant légèrement sur ses lèvres.


End file.
